Strip Poker
by lily8819
Summary: Une petite partie de poker entre potes, avec l'arrivée d'une joueuse inattendue. Quelqu'un devra y laisser sa chemise, et peut être plus...


Je m'excuse à l'avance auprès de tous les joueurs de poker du monde: je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu, je n'en connais pas les règles, j'ai tout inventé!

**Strip Poker**

Dimanche, 22h00 sur la cité d'Atlantis. John entra comme à son habitude sans frapper dans le laboratoire n°3 où il savait que se trouvait Rodney. En effet, celui-ci avait le nez collé à l'écran de son ordinateur et ses mains survolaient frénétiquement le clavier.

John Hé Rodney ! Ca vous dit une petite partie de poker ce soir ?

Rodney Quoi ? Non mais vous rigolez ? Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à ce genre d'idioties. Et puis, je suis un piètre joueur dès qu'il s'agit d'argent. Je perds des fortunes aux machines à sous. Si vous m'aviez proposez une partie d'échecs, là par contre, j'aurais sûrement accepté…

John Oh allez, rien qu'une ! C'est dimanche et vous êtes resté enfermé dans votre bureau toute la journée…

Rodney Figurez vous que je travaille MOI. Je ne dispose pas de loisirs à volonté si je veux que cette cité tienne debout !

John S'il vous plaît !

Rodney Qui sera présent ?

John Euh… Eh bien, si vous venez, il y aura vous et moi…

Rodney Humpf, je vois… Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas demander à Beckett ou Ronon ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de… jouer avec vous…

John Très drôle ! Allez venez quoi, et puis j'aurais besoin de votre génie pour éviter de me faire plumer !

Rodney Oh arrêtez ! Vous essayez de m'avoir par la flatterie c'est pitoyable !

John Très bien, comme vous voudrez !

Il tourna les talons sans un mot.

Rodney Euh… Attendez !

John se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

John Ouiii ?

Rodney Euh… Hum… Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ? Je veux dire… Je suppose que je peux bien me libérer une petite heure si mes compétences scientifiques sont demandées ailleurs… Bon, c'est d'accord, je viens !

John Parfait ! Allons chercher d'autres victimes !

Rodney attrapa son portefeuille et le suivit. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le Major Lorne qui sortait du mess.

Lorne Mon Colonel.

John Major ! Ca vous dirait une petite partie de poker entre mecs ?

Lorne Ma foi oui pourquoi pas ? Je vais dans mes quartiers chercher mon portefeuille.

John Bien, rejoignez nous dans ma chambre.

Lorne Entendu.

John à Rodney Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un joueur et on sera au complet.

Rodney Beckett ?

John, _un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres_ Beckett !

Ils se rendirent joyeusement à l'infirmerie : il savait que si quelqu'un perdait beaucoup au jeu, c'était Beckett qui débordait de générosité.

John entra une nouvelle fois sans frapper, Rodney sur les talons. Le brave docteur faisait des points de suture à une jeune recrue. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à l'entrée improviste des deux hommes et la jeune femme tenta aussitôt de se mettre au garde à vous. Carson retira bien vite son aiguille afin qu'elle ne se la mette pas dans l'œil dans son empressement. Il poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers le Colonel en désignant le soldat.

Carson Colonel, vous pourriez… Euh…

John Oh oui bien sûr désolé mon vieux, _puis s'adressant à sa recrue,_ repos soldat !

La jeune femme rougit puis se rassit sur le lit.

Carson Merci !

Il termina de la recoudre, se lava les mains pendant que la jeune femme s'empressait de filer puis se tourna vers les importuns.

Carson Alors messieurs, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Je vous rappelle quand même au cas où que ceci est une infirmerie et non un terrain de combat Colonel. Vous êtes donc prié d'attendre à l'extérieur…

John Je sais doc, je suis désolé mais Rodney et moi voulions vous proposer une petite partie de poker pour ce soir.

Le jeune médecin se radoucit devant leur air de gamin.

Carson Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois vous m'avez rafler pas moins de 200$ et vous vous moquiez de moi parce que je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir les bonnes cartes pour que le jeune sergent ne perde pas toute sa dote.

John, _souriant en se remémorant ce souvenir_ Oui, mais il nous manque un joueur pour avoir un jeu équitable et ce sympathique sergent n'a plus aucun billet à miser.

Rodney, qui s'était retenu difficilement jusque là, explosa de rire en repensant à la tête de la jeune recrue lorsqu'il avait vu toutes ses économies défiler. Carson le regarda avec indignation.

Carson Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! Qui d'autre joue ?

John Lorne.

Carson soupira.

Carson Je n'ai plus de patient à voir, je vous suis.

John, _tout sourire_ Génial doc !

Carson, _marmonnant pour lui-même_ Ce sera moins génial pour mon porte monnaie…

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes étaient assis en cercle sur des coussins posés à même le sol dans les quartiers du Colonel avec, au centre, un jeu de trente deux cartes. John saisit le paquet et commença à battre les cartes.

John Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait corser un peu le jeu en ajoutant une petite règle…

Rodney, _sur ses gardes, réagissant au quart de tour_ Quel genre de "petite règle" ?

John Ce genre là : le joueur qui perd une manche doit enlever un vêtement !

Carson Vous voulez faire un strip poker ?

John prit son temps avant de répondre.

John Eh bien, oui.

Rodney/Carson C'est hors de question !

John Oh, voyons messieurs, vous n'allez pas nous faire défaut maintenant !

Carson Il est hors de question que je me retrouve en caleçon devant vous parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est moi qui vais perdre !

Rodney Oui, idem !

John leva les yeux au ciel.

John Major, vous en pensez quoi ?

Lorne Ce que j'en dis c'est que si ses messieurs se dégonflent, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien d'impressionnant à nous montrer…

Rodney Bien sûr que si ! Vous vous trompez complètement Major, je suis assez musclé et et et…

Lorne Ce serait l'occasion de nous montrer que vous valez aussi bien que les militaires… sur ce plan là…

Cet argument sembla faire réfléchir Rodney qui, au bout de quelques minutes, marmonna sans conviction : Bon, c'est d'accord.

Carson Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui.

Rodney Allez Carson, mon vieux, ne m'abandonnez pas, vous savez très bien que si vous y laisser votre chemise, au sens propre, moi aussi…

Carson, _succombant au regard implorant de son ami_ Bon, ok, mais jusqu'au caleçon alors, pas plus !

John, _un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_ Bien entendu ! Puis se penchant vers Lorne, Bien joué Major.

Lorne Merci, promettez moi seulement de ne pas me plumer…

La partie commença.

Une heure plus tard, bureau d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme était plongée dans un rapport de mission.

Elizabeth, _en appuyant sur une touche_ Point final ! Eh bien, encore une journée de quartier libre que je n'aurai pas vu passer !

Elle regarda sa montre en se frottant les yeux.

Elizabeth Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le militaire de garde cette nuit là pour lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait dans ses quartiers. Comme à son habitude, elle fit un tour pour voir si tout allait bien et demanda aux gardes de chaque couloir de rester vigilants. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, des éclats de rire se firent entendre dont un en quoi elle reconnut la voix de McKay. En s'approchant discrètement, elle s'aperçut qu'ils provenaient de la chambre du Colonel Sheppard. Curieuse, elle frappa. Entre deux sanglots elle entendit le mot "Entrez" aussitôt suivi d'un "Non !" sonore. Elle passa sa main devant le détecteur et la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un spectacle ahurissant. Elizabeth resta bouche bée devant un Rodney et un Beckett en caleçon ainsi qu'un Lorne torse nu, vêtu de son seul jean. La situation aurait été hilarante si elle n'avait pas été si pathétique. Au milieu de ces corps dénudés, John, entièrement habillé, cachant mal un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser, eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas regarder la dirigeante dans les yeux.

Elizabeth, _retrouvant sa voix_ JOHN ? Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez parti d'un camp de nudistes. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

S'en fut trop pour le militaire qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire en basculant sur le sol. Elizabeth croisa les bras, essayant de garder son sérieux, et attendit qu'il se calme.

John, _essayant de retrouver son souffle_ Je suis… DESOLE… Elizabeth… mais… vous auriez du voir… votre TETE… et celle des docs… quand vous êtes entrée… Hum, voilà, nous étions en train de faire une partie de strip poker et…

Elizabeth, _l'air impassible_ Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes le seul à être encore habillé ?

John Qu… Quoi ?

Elizabeth, _malicieusement_ Je vous ai demandé pourquoi étiez vous encore tout habillé alors que vos coéquipiers sont pratiquement en tenue d'Adam et Eve. Auriez vous triché John ?

Lorne, Rodney et Carson se retournèrent simultanément vers lui.

John M… Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis juste un excellent joueur de poker, peut être le meilleur ! Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul vêtement dans une partie, même pas l'ombre d'un string…

Elizabeth Voyez vous ça ! Et vous rentrez encore dans vos chaussures après ça ?

John Comment ?

Rodney émit un ricanement très audible et fut aussitôt fusillé du regard par John.

Elizabeth Votre arrogance vous perdra Colonel. Je pense savoir que vous êtes loin d'être le meilleur joueur de poker, de cette cité du moins.

John Oh, vraiment ? Et qui avez-vous en tête Docteur ?

Elizabeth, _simplement_ Moi !

John/Rodney QUOI ?

Elizabeth Oui, mon père m'a appris à jouer à l'âge de 5 ans.

John, _se redressant l'air intéressé_ Vous voulez me défier Dr Weir ?

Elizabeth, _s'installant confortablement en face de lui_ Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à rabattre votre fierté John Sheppard. Messieurs, rhabillez vous je vous prie. La partie est terminée pour vous.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Une fois revêtus, ils s'installèrent sur le côté, dos contre le lit afin de ne pas perdre une miette du jeu.

John Euh Elizabeth… Je ne crois pas que ceux là devraient rester. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous voient en petite tenue…

Elizabeth Dans ce cas vous devriez quitter la pièce aussi Colonel.

Les trois perdants échangèrent des sourires : la partie n'allait pas être triste.

Elizabeth Je pense qu'on devrait ajouter une nouvelle règle…

Rodney Encore !

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

Lorne Dr McKay, vous ne jouez plus, restez zen.

Rodney Ah, oui c'est vrai !

John Alors Elizabeth, que voulez vous ajouter ?

Elizabeth Un gage pour le perdant. Si vous perdez, vous devrez faire le tour de la salle d'embarquement en… Que portez vous John, caleçon ou boxer ? _demanda t elle malicieusement_

John Vous ne le saurez jamais Elizabeth ! Hum, un tour ? Ca me parait raisonnable. Quand à vous, _quand_ vous perdrez, euh… Vous devrez vous rendre dans votre bureau, sans détour, en passant par la salle de contrôle, en… Et vous Elizabeth, vous êtes plutôt soie ou dentelle ?

Elizabeth, _éludant la question_ Vous êtes fou ? Je suis la leader de l'expédition, je ne vais pas me balader en sous vêtements dans la salle de contrôle !

John Oh allez, il n'y a personne à cette heure sauf le garde de la porte ! Moi, je n'ai pas fait autant de manière…

Elizabeth Oui mais vous, vous pouvez passer en douce, moi il sera obligé de me voir.

John Vous sentiriez vous menacée de perdre ? Alors, vous déclarez forfait ?

Elizabeth Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir. Bon, j'accepte.

John Parfait ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Elizabeth Ou _la_ meilleure.

John lui fit un sourire carnassier.

John Combien avez-vous de vêtements ?

Elizabeth, _comptant_ Un pantalon, un T shirt et deux chaussettes.

John Pareil. Nous serons vite fixés… La galanterie s'impose. Que choisissez vous de miser en premier ?

Elizabeth, _réfléchissant_ Une chaussette.

John On ne prend pas de risques… Très bien, je mise ma chemise. Je n'avez jamais pensé à inviter de femmes à un strip poker mais il est vrai que ça met du piment au jeu…

Après avoir battu les cartes, ils les distribua à tour de rôle et mis la pioche au centre. Elizabeth observa attentivement son jeu. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres : elle possédait deux rois, une dame et un deux. Elle abattit donc ses cartes avec confiance sur le sol.

Elizabeth Alors, que répondez vous à ça John ?

Le visage de John se fendit en un large sourire qui découvrit ses dents très blanches, ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer celui d'Elizabeth. Il abattit à son tour ses cartes : trois rois et une dame.

John Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose Elizabeth…

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, délaça ses chaussures et jeta une de ses chaussettes à son adversaire.

John Merci beaucoup. Tenez Rodney, gardez moi ça au chaud…

Il lui balança le vêtement au visage.

John, _d'un ton mielleux_ Bien, à mon tour de miser. Je laisse ma chemise en jeu.

Elizabeth Je joue la deuxième.

Les cartes s'abattirent à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut à John de perdre le sourire.

Elizabeth, _les yeux rieurs_ Je crois qu'il est temps de nous montrer combien les entraînements avec Teyla et Ronon vous ont profité Colonel !

John la regarda et sourit mystérieusement. Puis il se leva et entreprit de déboutonner lentement sa chemise blanche.

Elizabeth Dépêchez vous John, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

John Il faut bien faire durer un peu le plaisir ! A toutes les femmes de l'assistance, attention aux yeux !

Elizabeth, _marmonnant pour elle même_ Quelle modestie !

La chemise tomba enfin sur le sol.

Elizabeth, _se contenant_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à voir, vous n'avez rien d'extraordinaire.

John reprit place, mécontent.

John Rodney, préparez vous à recevoir une paire de chaussettes au complet !

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth perdait à nouveau la manche, dans laquelle John avait préféré miser une chaussette.

John 4e manche. Je laisse ma chaussette en jeu.

Elizabeth Je joue mon pantalon.

John siffla.

John, _entre ses dents mais audiblement_ Ca devient enfin intéressant…

Malheureusement, un de ses pieds dut se dénuder. John serra les dents : il allait y arriver, il allait lui faire retirer ce foutu pantalon ! Quand, lors de la 5e partie, il vit un carré de rois dans son jeu, il sut qu'il allait enfin gagner. Il abattit ses cartes tellement rapidement qu'elles volèrent autour d'eux.

John CARRE DE ROIS ! Cette fois Elizabeth, vous allez perdre vos deux jambes !

Elizabeth sourit puis posa tranquillement ses cartes sur le sol. John écarquilla les yeux.

John Carré d'as ? CARRE D'AS ?

Elizabeth, _cachant mal son amusement_ Il faut croire que votre chaussette s'ennuyait de sa sœur.

John envoya rageusement son vêtement sur ses coéquipiers. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front : il n'avait plus que son jean à miser, après, c'était la fin pour lui…

Elizabeth avait fait les mêmes comptes.

Elizabeth Bien, je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus grand choix…

John, _blême mais déterminé_ En effet, je mise mon jean.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser avoir par une femme au poker ?

Elizabeth Parfait…

John battit les cartes et les distribua en tremblant légèrement.

Elizabeth Nerveux ?

John Déterminé.

Elizabeth sourit puis regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de boisson : elle était assoiffée.

Elizabeth Même pas un pack de bières à portée de mains ? Et ça se dit être de vrais _mecs…_

John la regarda, surpris : cette femme l'étonnera toujours. Sans se préoccuper de lui, Elizabeth était retournée à ses cartes. Elle chercha en vain une carte à point mais ne vit que des petites.

Elizabeth, _murmurant_ Oh c'est pas vrai…

John Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elle ne répondit rien et lui montra son jeu. John se retint de crier de joie et d'éclater de rire.

John Eh bien, je crois que votre pantalon va enfin me revenir…

Elizabeth le fusilla du regard et se leva. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser. Puis elle le confia à Rodney qui n'osait pas la regarder en face et était devenu rouge pivoine. John, quant à lui, garder un visage impassible et se contentait d'admirer le spectacle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elizabeth, _se rasseyant_ Ca va, vous vous êtes bien rincer l'œil ?

John Allons allons, ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante Dr Weir…

Elizabeth Oh, mais le jeu n'est pas encore fini que je sache ?

John Non, en effet, et je sens que votre T shirt ne va pas longtemps supporter de se trouver loin de votre pantalon.

Elizabeth C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ils entamèrent la dernière manche, la rage au ventre. John distribua si vite les cartes qu'il faillit les déchirer. Leurs yeux sautaient d'une carte à l'autre, guettant la réaction de l'adversaire, espérant ne pas lire la victoire dans ses yeux. John inspira et abattit ses cartes : un as, un roi, une dame et un cinq. Elizabeth ne réagit pas et se contentait de regarder le sol. Les trois perdants s'étaient redressés, tous les sens en alerte.

John, _impatient_ Elizabeth, c'est à vous !

Elle dévoila ses cartes petit à petit : un as, un roi, une reine et un…

Voix QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?

Tous les membres présents dans la pièce sursautèrent en entendant ce hurlement et se retournèrent simultanément vers la porte : le Colonel Caldwell, le visage furibond, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer, trop absorbés par le jeu. John et Lorne se levèrent aussitôt.

Les yeux du Colonel allèrent du Dr Weir en T shirt et culotte, en passant par un John torse nu jusqu'à Rodney qui tenait dans ses bras un pantalon, une chemise et deux paires de chaussettes. Il ferma un instant les yeux comme si il pensait rêver. Puis il se retourna vers le Dr Weir qui s'empressa d'arracher son bien des mains de Rodney et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Caldwell Dr Weir ? Quand le garde de nuit m'a averti que vous étiez déjà partie vous coucher, je me suis inquiété, pour rien de toute évidence. On m'a ensuite dit que vous étiez rentrée dans les quartiers de Sheppard et que vous n'en étiez pas sortie depuis.

Elizabeth Serait il possible d'avoir une vie privée sur cette base où dois je à tout bout de champ vous rendre des comptes Colonel ?

Caldwell Je vous veux demain matin à 7h00 précise dans mon bureau Docteur. Nous discuterons alors de la façon dont doit être diriger cette cité… et ses heures de quartiers libres.

Sur ce, il sortit sans adresser un regard. John gardait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui reproche ce savon. A sa grande surprise, Elizabeth sortit sa dernière carte de sa poche et la jeta sur le sol.

Elizabeth Un sept. Un tour de la salle d'embarquement demain soir Colonel. Oh, j'allais oublier : vous courrez nu cette fois, n'oubliez pas que je paie pour vos gamineries.

Puis elle partit sur les traces de Caldwell, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres que personne ne put remarquer…


End file.
